


It felt like nothing

by Moe89



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: Dal testo:"Sono passati due anni, eppure niente è cambiato. Il tempo sembra essere rimasto immobile, sospeso. Niente è cambiato, niente, tranne te."





	It felt like nothing

**_IT FELT LIKE NOTHING_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_You think you know death, but you don’t._   
_Not until you’ve seen it, Really seen it._   
_And it gets under your skin, and lives inside you. You also think you know life._   
_You stand on the edge of things and watch it go by, but you’re not living it, not really._   
_You’re just a tourist. A ghost._   
_And then you see it, really see it._   
_And it gets under your skin and lives inside you, and there’s no escape._   
_There’s nothing to be done, and you know what? It’s good._   
_It’s a good thing. And that’s all I’ve got to say about it._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I

 

   
Sono passati due anni, eppure niente è cambiato. Il tempo sembra essere rimasto immobile, sospeso. Niente è cambiato, niente, tranne te.  
Hai fatto una cosa. Una cosa brutta.  
Vivi la vita come uno spettro, vedi ciò che ti accade, ciò che fai, ma non senti nulla. Le cose ti scorrono addosso, niente sembra reale, niente è importante, niente è per sempre.  
Spacci, scopi, dormi, ricominci. Un eterno susseguirsi di banalità e stronzate. Sempre uguale. Sempre uguale. Sempre. Uguale. E poi ci sono gli incubi, e poi c’è Freddie. O meglio, c’è il ricordo di Freddie, le domande. Che abbia sofferto? Che abbia avuto paura?  
Hai fatto una cosa una volta. Una cosa brutta.  
Non te ne sei mai pentito.  
Due uomini morti, eppure sei tu il fantasma.  
Bella merda, la tua vita.  
 

 

 

   
 II

 

  
   
Charlie blatera di cazzate. Non ti giri neanche a guardarla. Vuole scopare con te, è piuttosto ovvio, ma tu non vuoi infilarti nelle sue mutandine. O comunque il farlo non è una tua priorità.  
Si morde un labbro, sorride.  
”Sii Cook, per me.”  
Ti viene da riderle in faccia.  _Sii Cook_. Come se ti conoscesse. Come se sapesse chi è Cook. ‘Fanculo, stupida stronza. Cazzate su cazzate.  
Le ficchi la lingua in bocca per farla tacere. Geme e ti si contorcono le budella. Non te ne frega niente. Non senti niente, non provi niente e niente conta.  
 Il cellulare squilla e lei ti stringe più forte fra le cosce. Ti domandi se sia Emma. Non che nel caso cambi qualcosa. Rifiuti la chiamata.  
I gemiti di Charlie ti infastidiscono. Non sei concentrato, hai troppe cose in testa. Pensieri fissi, ossessioni. Le tue nocche sporche di sangue, il suo volto contorto dalla follia, un sorriso che sembra dire “tu non mi conosci affatto e non mi conoscerai mai”, un vecchio capanno per gli attrezzi.  
Hai fatto una cosa. Una cosa brutta.  
Sono passati due anni, eppure niente è cambiato.  
Il cellulare squilla di nuovo. Rispondi. È Lesley. Sei nella merda.  
Cazzo.  
 

 

 

   
III

 

  
   
Hanno ucciso un uomo, davanti a te. Non l’hai aiutato, non valeva la pena correre il rischio. Charlie ti guarda terrorizzata. Non provi niente. Un uomo è morto e non provi niente. Non è la prima volta che succede.  
Quando hai saputo di Freddie sei stato malissimo, ricordi lacrime e vomito e dolore. Poi più niente.  
Hai fatto una cosa. Una cosa brutta.  
E il tempo sembra essere rimasto immobile, intrappolato in quel momento, fossilizzato nell’attimo che ha preceduto lo schianto. Eppure tu sei cambiato e la botta è arrivata comunque. Ma non hai provato niente. Hanno appena ucciso un uomo, Charlie ti guarda terrorizzata e tu sai di essere il prossimo della lista. Decidi che prima di morire vuoi farti una bevuta.  
Oggi è già passato, domani non arriverà mai.  
Esci.  
Un uomo è morto e vuoi una birra. Magari due.  
 

 

 

   
IV

  
      
Emma è persa da qualche parte. Forse vomita, forse si scopa qualcuno, forse si sta facendo un’altra striscia. Charlie non sai dove sia, non ti interessa.  
La musica è talmente alta da far tremare le pareti. Le luci sono un vortice di allucinazioni e colori al neon. Il sudore ti cola lungo il petto, mentre la testa ti gira come non mai.  
Inali. Esali.  
La stanza puzza di mediocrità e sperma. Alzi gli occhi, ti accendi una sigaretta, sgomiti un po’.  
Hai fatto una cosa una volta. Una cosa brutta.  
Sono passati due anni, ma questo non importa, niente importa. Ci sei tu, c’è la musica, una stanza piena di sconosciuti. Forse devi vomitare, qualsiasi cosa tu ti sia calato, era una merda. Ti giri, vai verso l’uscita, la serata è finita. Poi la vedi.  
Cazzo.  
È lì, davanti a te. Si muove come se il mondo fosse suo. Sulle labbra ha quel suo solito sorriso, quello che sembra dire “tu non mi conosci affatto e non mi conoscerai mai”. Cazzo, ti eri dimenticato di quanto fosse bella.  
 _Effy._  
Il tempo riparte come un’esplosione. Tutto inizia a corre. Troppo veloce, cazzo. Va tutto troppo veloce. Senti il cuore batterti nel petto e lo scoprire di averne ancora uno ti sconvolge.  
Rimani fermo immobile, neanche fossi inchiodato a quel merdoso pavimento, sporco di vomito e ogni altro genere di fluido corporeo.  
Che cazzo devi fare?  
Non riesci a smettere di fissarla. Ti sei calato talmente tanta merda che non sei neanche sicuro sia veramente lì.  
Due anni. Due fottuti anni del cazzo.  
Ti sei ormai convinto di essere impazzito del tutto, che è solo un’allucinazione. Ti sei ormai rassegnato al fatto che non la rivedrai mai più.  
Chiudi gli occhi.  
Li riapri.  
Effy è ancora lì.  
E ti sta guardando.  

**Author's Note:**

> So che gli eventi inerenti a Charlie ed Emma non si sono svolti in quest'ordine, ma diciamo che mi sono presa una bella libertà poetica.


End file.
